


Portrait in pain

by g_xlatea



Series: Monsters//Humans [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agender Himuro, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, This is total projecting, Will probs edit into a proper drabble later, body focused repetitive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Their body was a canvas...Just not for anything good.OrAn injury for each emotion





	Portrait in pain

Their palms had crescents embedded onto them. A punishment. Occasionally a grounding. But mostly shame and guilt.

Their lips bled, blood crusting over in a sad imitation of lipstick. Their fingers tore until there was just a mesh of skin and nail. Cracked lips and peeling fingers. Just a compulsion. A habit. A part of them.

The inside of their mouth was a nightmare. Cuts and sores and pieces of skin. This was fun. Even when it burned, it was fun.

Their knuckles were black and red. They were skinned and bruised. This was anger and helplessness. It was better than numbness. Better than hurting another. Better than crying by themself or worse, failing to.

Their skin was a river bed for the stream of their blood. Scabs nothing more than an object to remove. Even as it hurt, to move, to touch, they kept picking and removing. How many layers deep did the damage go? They didn't know.

Their forearm was red. It burned with scratches. But what could they do, they were a bundle of nerves. And besides, what was their skin but a canvas for their emotions.


End file.
